Sans dessous-dessus et quelques instants de trop
by NELOI
Summary: Devant une porte d'entrée, Bella croise Edward. Et ce hall d'immeuble, ces quelques coins et ces quelques bribes de non-dits et de silences qui parlent, amènent ces deux-là à un petit carrefour de vie, où se joue, peut-être, un grand petit amour.
1. Courte Présentation

Bonjour,

une petite histoire, des feuillets basés sur Bella et Edward

Quelque chose de simple,

Quelque chose de bref

Et quelque chose de joliment triste,

Plus que Bella et Edward, j'essaye de retrouver un soupçon du grand amour,

mais le grand amour tendre, méconnu et inconnu, incompris, subtile.

Qui réside dans « quelques instants de trop ».

* * *

Ceci dit,

Publication régulière, chapitres courts, parfois plus courts, parfois plus longs.

Je sais où je veux aboutir.

Plusieurs chapitres sont rédigés d'avance.

Merci d'avance pour votre lecture.

 **Yoli**

NB : dois-je ajouter que je possède aucun droit d'auteur sur les personnages ? Je trouve ça ridicule de le préciser, sinon je n'aurai pas publier sur Fanfiction ;)


	2. L'interruption feu vert

**L'interruption feu vert**

* * *

Si l'on ferme ses yeux tout en se bouchant le nez et qu'on compte jusqu'à trente, normalement, quelque chose comme l'oubli immédiat devrait fonctionner. Ce n'était pas de la magie, mais une conviction personnelle d'Isabella Swan. Conviction qui expliquait sa présence sur le pallier de sa propre porte d'entrée à une heure du matin. Elle en était à 17 quand Edward Cullen, le voisin d'au-dessus, jusque là encore inconnu, l'interrompit.

\- « Est-ce que ça va ?

Isabella sursauta et croisa le regard de l'interruption.

\- Oui, oui, je vais bien …. j'essaye juste de voir si l'emplacement des meubles me plait

\- Ah…D'accord.

Elle sentit quelque chose comme une légère condescendance qui tintait son incompréhension.

\- Je viens d'emménager…c'est pour mieux m'en rendre compte, pour avoir un regard neuf.

\- D'accord, d'accord.

L'interrupteur leva ses mains, paumes au-devant, et poursuivit sa marche.

\- Vous avez le droit d'être folle, murmura-t-il en passant près d'elle.

\- Je ne suis pas folle !

\- D'accord ! Il continuait à marcher.

\- Vraiment ! Quand on a passé toute la journée à emménager on ne se rend pas compte de ….

\- N'essayez pas de me convaincre j'ai compris ! cria-t-il d'en haut le rire dans sa voix velours.

\- Arh ! s'exclama Isabella en rentrant précipitamment dans son appartement. »

Ce n'est qu'une fois la porte ouverte qu'elle se rendit compte de deux choses. La première était que son voisin était un incorrigible salaud. Le deuxième, que ses beaux yeux verts marchaient bien plus efficacement que sa technique.


	3. Les étiquettes à-pleurs-ou-à-paillettes

**Les étiquettes à-pleurs-ou-à-paillettes**

* * *

Isabella était pleines de convictions. Dont une, essentielle à être rappelé pour pouvoir poursuivre notre narration : Isabella ne se voyait tout simplement pas comme une Isabella. Ce prénom, elle le trouvait trop aristocratique, trop exotique pour elle, qui se pensait être la personne la plus commune de l'univers. Dès qu'elle atteignit l'âge où la raison commence à s'exercer, elle le fit entendre à ces parents. Après tout, un prénom est arbitraire et elle revendiquait une liberté qu'elle estimait être son juste droit. Sa mère, néanmoins, refusant de croire à la banalité de sa fille, continua comme elle avait commencé jusqu'à être emportée par la maladie. Son père se moqua gentiment de son acharnements et l'appela Bells, comme, dit-il « le tintement des cloches de ton esprit si vif ». Et quand sa seule amie reprit ce surnom, cela devint son nom.

Isabella était quelqu'un de profondément bienveillante. Mais elle avait quelque chose qui entravait sa bienveillance, elle était remplie d'angoisses et d'hésitations. Elle fait subie ce cauchemar des jeunes années d'être le vilain petit canard de ces camarades. Ca pouvait encore passer quand on la surnommait «Beak Beak ». Quand on coinçait du papier toilette dans sa jupe, quand on gribouillait ses livres et ses devoirs. Quand on la bousculait dans le couloir où qu'on renversait son plateau à la cantine. Bien sûr, elle pleura quelque fois, mais elle se disait toujours que, si elle ne pouvait être une Isabella, elle demeurait tout de même une Bells, et elle trouvait consolation dans ces carillons.

Mais sa tristesse ne put se taire quand la seule personne qu'elle s'autorisait à appeler amie, la désavoua en déchirant sa robe de promo, appartenant jadis à sa mère, et en rejoignant d'un bon en arrière et d'un rire gras le tas dont elle était isolée. Depuis ce jour, elle n'arrivait pas non plus à se voir comme une Bells, intelligente et courageuse, mais elle n'eut pas la force de le dire à son père.

Elle n'avait donc pas vraiment de nom à elle durant un an.

C'est donc avec étonnement qu'elle accueillie le petit nom qu'Alice Brandon lui donna quand elles allèrent boire un verre ensemble pour la première fois après les cours. Elles venaient toutes deux de passer en deuxième année et Alice fut sa voisine dans leur premier cours d'amphi.

\- « Ta remarque a été géniale, tu sais.

\- Arrête, c'était rien, j'espère qu'elle ne m'en a pas voulu…

\- T'es sérieuse ? Bien sûr qu'elle l'a mal prise !

\- Tu crois ? commença-t-elle à paniquer. Je vais aller m'excuser et …

\- T'excuser ? Bon Sang, cette Lauren Malory, c'est juste une pimbêche coincée du clito, j'te jure !

\- Alice !

\- Non mais, t'excuse surtout pas de ce que t'as fait ! Isa tu m'as tuée et tu l'as tuée aussi ! »

Ceci-dit, elle partit dans fou rire interminable. Isabella commença à sourire aussi, d'une part car sa nouvelle amie était désopilante, d'autre part car elle aimait beaucoup cette nouvelle étiquette, Isa.


	4. Le Mépris-di

**Le Mépris-di**

* * *

S'il y a une chose qu'Isa ne pouvait accorder à sa nouvelle amie, c'était bien de sacrifier sa soirée du mercredi, ciné et chips, pour se ridiculiser dans des mondanités dont elle n'avait pas l'art. Mais alors que des coups tambourinaient sa porte d'entrée vers minuit, accompagnés une voix de femme hystérique qui la traitait de tous les noms, elle se dit qu'elle aurait dû tenter la soirée au bar.

\- « Espèce de connard ! Ouvre moi la porte ! Ouvre moi la porte au sinon je hurle ! »

Ses doigts tremblaient quelque peu sur sa tasse de lait chaud, qu'elle se résolut finalement à poser sur la table basse histoire de voir pourquoi elle était victime de tapage nocturne. Bien qu'elle n'attendait rien de particulier, elle fut tout de même étonnée de voir une femme, très élancée, belle, aux jambes interminables laissées nues par sa robe rouge moulante et son long manteau en fourrure. Elle portait des cuissardes et avait des cheveux blonds. Et des larmes de mascara ; une odeur de whisky.

\- « Bonsoir, je vous connais ? »

La Bardot réincarnée lui jeta un regard dédaigneux avant de laisser ses lèvres se tordre en un rictus de mépris.

\- « Putain, j'y crois pas ! soupira-t-elle en baissant sa tête dans un souffle.

\- Excusez-moi…je pense qu'il y a erreur…je peux vous aider ou …

\- Croyez-moi ça m'arrangerait qu'il y ait erreur. Moi c'est Tanya, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

\- Je suis navrée, mais…non, ça ne me dis rien, je…non, vraiment, rien. Est-ce que…

\- Vous connaissez un Edward non ? »

Son air perplexe dû la mettre sur une mauvaise piste car Isabella n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que la blonde poussa son bras et força sa rentrée dans son appartement.

\- « Alors Eddie, on joue sur plusieurs tableaux et on veux pas assumer ? T'es où connard, entrain de te branler en pensant à moi devant ta petite amie aussi médusée que moche ?

\- Sortez de chez moi !

\- Eh mais regarde-moi ça, elle se rebelle c'tte conne en plus ! »

Le tremblement des doigts d'Isabella se transmit sur le reste de son corps et elle se précipita pour monter à l'étage. Elle appuya sur la sonnette. Une deuxième fois après un intervalle suffisant. Elle ne respirait pas trop bien. Et suait de quelques gouttes.

\- « A cette heure ? Qui c'est le con qui… », entendit-elle : la porte était entrouverte. Il n'y eut pas de fin à cette phrase.

\- Merde ! Bonsoir, est-ce que ça va ? Vous êtes toutes pâle ! »

Son visage semblait inquiet. Elle ne devait pas être belle à voir. Mais une intruse en furie était dans son appartement.

\- « Non, ça va, enfin…vous êtes Edward ?

\- Oui c'est moi, pourquoi ?

\- Parce que il y a une fille qui…

\- Edward t'es où connard !

Tous deux abaissèrent leurs regards

\- Merde, Tanya !

\- Oui, c'est elle…elle a dû confondre les appartements je pense et… »

Déjà, il se ruait en bas. Elle voulut le suivre, mais une faiblesse la fit asseoir sur les marches. Elle se frotta le vissage, doucement, avec ses mains. Et saisit des bribes d'une conversation qui semblait tendue : « a pas honte…personne….déjà eut cette discussion…rien promis…Fils de pute…dégage…pour cette mochetée…pas de compte à te… » Et ces sons devinrent un bruit de fond, puis le goût d'une arrière pensée, comme un rêve. Elle ne sut exactement combien de secondes ou de minutes avaient passés, quand elle entendit des pas lourds remonter l'escalier et un corps s'effondrer près du sien. Elle ouvrit ses yeux pour voir, celui qu'elle savait être Edward, inconfortablement allongé, les bras remontés au dessus de sa tête et le bassin remuant par de longs mouvements de respirations ; finesse des membres et peau de marbre. C'était la première fois qu'elle se laissait aller à une inspection de ce genre. Et le trouble en était nouveau, dérangeant, désagréable sans l'être. Elle se leva d'un bon et s'apprêta à descendre quand il parla de nouveau.

\- « Je viens avec vous, je vais vous aider à remettre en ordre…je suis navrée, elle a foutu le bordel dans votre bibliothèque. Pause. Cette salope…

Isa se tint à la rampe, le souffle un peu coupé.

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais aller voir ça.

\- Je vous accompagne.

\- Vous ne me serez d'aucune aide.

Elle regretta l'animosité dans sa propre voix.

\- Enfin je veux dire…je range d'une manière qui m'est spécifique et…

\- Vous n'avez qu'à m'apprendre.

\- C'est pas…Je…vous n'allez probablement pas comprendre.

\- Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre, dit-il en avançant de quelques pas.

\- Arrêtez d'insister, s'il vous plait.

\- J'insiste.

\- Non, ce n'est pas…

Il était déjà descendu, en vitesse, sans la laisser finir.

\- Autant faire ça vite si vous voulez être débarrassé de moi...

Elle le rejoignit. Il l'attendait sur la pas de la porte Il regardait sa sonnette, puis elle, en se moquant

\- Je sais que vous aimez passer du temps sur le palier, Miss…Isabella, mais quand même, ce n'est pas raisonnable. Il faut ranger les livres.

Il avait lu son nom.

Elle soupira puis rentra chez elle. Il lui emboita le pas. Puis elle se retourna d'un coup, elle cogne son torse, chancela. Il dû lui saisir fermement les avants-bras pour qu'elle se stabilise. Puis il ne les lâcha pas.

\- Je…Vraiment, je ne veux pas que vous rangez ma bibliothèque…je ne veux pas, s'irrita-t-elle. Puis s'étonna de la fermeté de sa voix.

Il lui lâcha les avants-bras. Sans un mot. Il fronça les sourcils.

\- Bon courage, alors, répondit-il sec.

\- Ce n'est pas vous, se crut-elle obligée d'ajouter. C'est juste trop intime

\- Hum...Votre manière de ranger votre bibliothèque ?! Il fronça des sourcils

\- Oui.

\- De la ranger ? répéta-t-il

\- Oui je vous dis !

Il lui sourit.

\- Laissez-moi me rattraper autrement alors…un truc à me proposer ?

\- Ce n'est pas la peine…

\- Je vais vous rendre votre soirée gâchée, vous étiez entrain de faire quoi ?

Une pensée lui vint. Elle commença à rire. Nerveusement. Puis à flots. Elle fermait les yeux, des larmes commençaient à venir. Ses yeux ont l'air tellement plus doux quand il sourit comme il sourit maintenant !

\- Je…Je suis désolée…

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire comme ça ?

\- C'est juste…j'étais entrain de regarder un film avec Brigitte Bardot avant que sa réincarnation déboule dans mon appart'. Elle a eut la décence de ne pas sortir de la télé au moins.

Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Je suis désolé…ce n'était pas drôle.

\- Si, si, c'était hilarant. Mais Tanya n'est définitivement pas une Brigitte Bardot.

\- Elle lui ressemble, regardez !

Elle avait saisit la télécommande et remit en marche la vidéo.

\- Il lui manque quelque chose, quelque chose comme…

« Tu les trouve jolies, mes fesses ? …"

Edward la regarda. Un peu bas, un peu haut.

« - Oui, très. »

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Et mes seins tu les aimes ? »

Il croisa enfin son regard.

« - Oui, énormément. »

Elle détourna le sien

\- Mercredi prochain, je vous invite faire un ciné, dit-il soudainement

Puis sortit en trombe de chez elle.

Ce soir là, quand elle s'allongea dans son lit, quelque chose en elle était électrique.

« Donc tu m'aimes totalement ?"

Elle était dans le rouge, sous un néon écarlate.

Et elle avait l'impression de ne plus être hors-champ.

« - Oui, je t'aime totalement, tendrement, tragiquement »

* * *

* Citations tirée du film _Le Mépris,_ de Godard.


	5. Come here !

**« Come here ! »**

* * *

\- « Vous n'allez vraiment pas me dire ce qu'on va aller voir ?

\- Je vous dis juste que vous allez aimer.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas savoir

\- Je peux même déjà deviner votre scène favorite

\- Le culot...

\- N'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, n'est-ce pas.

Elle porte le verre de Monaco vers ses lèvres.

\- Et si vous l'avez déjà vu ? reprit-il

\- De quoi ?

\- Le film, si vous l'avez déjà vu…

\- Ce n'est pas grave, si j'aime le film.

\- Trop polie…

\- C'est vrai ! Je peux regarder un film des milliers de fois si…

\- Je vous le dis, mais ne me dites pas si vous l'avez déjà vu, la coupa-t-il

\- D'accord

\- Ne me dites rien.

\- Ok.

Il posa ses coudes sur la table

\- _Dolce Vita*_ , dit-il enfin.

Un peu de son anxiété s'évapora en même temps que la gorgée qu'elle venait d'avaler. Elle sourit enfin. Il la regarda, un instant de trop

\- Quoi ?

\- Eh merde ! il s'affala sur sa chaise

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous l'avez déjà vu !

\- Je n'ai rien dit.

\- Ca se voit trop, c'est carrément écrit sur votre front.

\- Je n'ai rien dit…je...vous m'avez dis de ne rien dire..

\- Vous l'avez vu ?

Elle n'arrive pas à lui mentir…

\- Oui.

\- Et quelle est votre scène préférée ?

Mais elle peut ne pas lui répondre.

\- Je n'en dirais rien. »

* * *

* _La Dolce Vita_ , de Fellini (titre du chapitre en rapport avec !)


	6. Mille et un de plus

**Mille et un de plus**

* * *

Ils sortirent enfin du cinéma.

\- « Votre scène préférée …

\- Oui ?

\- Ce n'est pas celle de la fontaine n'est-ce pas ?

Elle leva ses yeux vers lui. Depuis qu'il était venu sonner à sa porte, elle n'avait oser le regarder que trois fois. Quelque chose chez lui était un peu insaisissable. Et ce n'est que puisque c'était un peu que c'en était déjà trop. Il paraissait avenant, ouvert : on s'y laisser engouffrer que pour être rappelé par quelques amères piqûres qu'il y avait ce peu qui gâchait le reste. En d'autres mots, il était trop pour elle. Elle ne savait réellement ce qu'il voulait d'elle. Mais il voulait quelque chose, quelque chose de trop. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il perdait du temps avec elle, elle en profitait juste, un peu, le temps que ça dure. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre.

\- Vous savez quoi ? Laissez tomber. » soupira-t-il

Ils marchèrent quelques minutes, dans un petit silence. Quelque peu gênant. Ca s'était refroidi, le temps aussi, d'ailleurs.

\- « Vous faites des études de lettres, vous me dites ?

\- Oui

\- Et ça vous plaît ?

\- Globalement.

Il étouffa un rire, elle fronça des sourcils.

\- Quoi ?

\- Le pire c'est que vous ne le faites même pas exprès…

\- Est-ce que vous avez quelque chose à me dire ?

\- « Globalement », la cita-t-il

\- Et bien ?

Elle accéléra un peu la marche. Pas suffisamment pour qu'il ne puisse la rattraper. Mais assez pour montrer qu'elle était froissée.

\- D'habitude, une nana avec des tonnes de bouquins devrait me dire du genre « mon fantasme c'est la littérature »

\- C'est à vomir comme phrase, je ne dirai jamais ça…

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Vous ne trouvez pas que c'est à vomir ?

\- Je veux savoir pourquoi vous dites ça

\- Parce ce que la littérature est une réussite positive, ce n'est pas juste une vulgaire fabulation…

\- Vous avez quelque chose contre la vulgarité ?

\- Non, mais ce n'est pas de la littérature…

\- Pourtant j'ai cru apercevoir American Psycho dans votre bibliothèque…

Elle rougit.

\- Je parle d'une finalité, il y a de la vulgarité dans la littérature, mais la vulgarité devient alors elle-même objet littéraire.

Ils étaient enfin arrivé vers l'immeuble. Ils montèrent les escaliers en silence. Il s'arrêta près de son pallier. Etrangement, il n'avait pas l'air satisfait.

\- Bien, j'espère vous avoir remboursé ma dette.

Elle avait ouvert la porte. Son coude à lui s'appuyait sur l'embouchure ; son ton à lui était un peu froid. Elle se sentit un peu triste, elle aussi, triste.

\- Oui, j'imagine. A un de ces quatre.

Il commençait s'en aller. Elle le regarda monter les premières marches.

\- Edward ?

Il tourna la tête.

\- La fin.

\- La fin ?

\- Ma scène préférée…

Il tourna du corps comme sa question.

\- Il ne l'entend pas. Elle essaye de lui parler, mais il ne l'entend pas. Mais ce n'est pas grave car il a tout compris quand même.

\- Je n'ai pas tout compris, se moqua-t-il, son « je » en emphase.

\- Il a compris que ce qui compte, ce qui est important c'est le mystère, c'est le je-ne-sais-quoi. Il a compris qu'il ne devait pas comprendre

\- Pourquoi ne pas comprendre ?

\- Pour mieux comprendre.

Elle avait descendu ses yeux, embarrassé par sa diarrhée verbale. Mais il avait semblé essentiel de le lui dire.

\- Vous faites erreur.

Il y avait quelque chose de vindicatif dans son ton. Il y avait comme une teinte d'inspiration. Elle releva ses yeux pour croiser ces autres.

\- Où ça ?

Il ouvrit les lèvres, sembla un peu penaud quand il commença à s'ébouriffer les cheveux. A frétiller dans ses propres fluctuations. Il était adorable. Puis il se décida.

\- Certes, il a compris qu'il ne devait pas comprendre. Mais pas pour mieux comprendre.

\- Pourquoi alors ?

Ils n'étaient pas proche l'un de l'autre, mais elle avait l'impression de partager quelques degrés de sa température. Elle n'avait pas froid.

\- Pour vivre.

\- Vivre ? Ca veut rien dire !

\- Vivre, c'est être des potentiels. Il a compris l'importance d'être indéterminé.

Silence. Sourire. Sourires ; un d'amer, perdu :

\- C'est vrai, je me suis trompée…Vivre…

Il ne décollait pas son souffle d'elle quand elle dit, tragique, en aparté :

\- J'ai besoin d'être indéterminée…

Elle était abasourdie par sa propre audace. Il eut l'air de prendre peur. Il hocha la tête. Elan sec, cependant, d'en-haut : « C'est aussi ma scène, la fin. » Et la porte qui grince quand elle se ferme.

* * *

Ps : n'hésitez pas à me mettre un petit review, votre avis m'intéresse ! Voulez-vous que je continue ?


	7. Comme un Cosmonaute perdu dans un Comics

**Comme un Cosmonaute perdu dans un Comics**

* * *

\- Un vélo ?

\- Oui, tu sais où je peux en trouver un d'occasion ?

Alice ne semblait pas convaincue.

\- Isa, de chez toi au campus, ça fait une heure en vélo environ.

\- J'aime bien faire du vélo, sourit-elle.

C'est ainsi que par un samedi matin, elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux à regarder des bicyclettes suspendus au mur.

\- T'en veux un comment ?

\- Qui pédale.

Alice éclata de rire. Alice éclatait toujours, pas que de rire.

\- Oh regarde ce rose pâle, il est juste trop chou !

Elle commença à le dorloter comme un animal de compagnie.

\- Il coûte trois cents dollars

Tandis qu'Alice se perdait dans les beaux yeux bleus du vendeur, un autre bleu plus royal attira l'attention d'Isabella. Un bleu parsemé par des touches jaunes d'étoiles enfantines. Trois cent dollars. Isabella avait trouvé la porte d'entrée pour un nouvel univers. Un petit univers qui débute par le revêtement du vélo et qui poursuivra son chemin les poignets enserrés.

\- C'est celui-là que je veux !

\- Il coûte le même prix, mais je n'ai pas encore remplacé les roues.

Le vendeur était maintenant à côté d'elle. Il était un peu rouge.

\- Vous voulez que je vous le descende ?

\- Oui, je veux bien.

Il désagrafa le deux-roues qui lévita quelques secondes par dessus leurs têtes. Isabella pressa les freins.

\- Il m'a l'air de fonctionner. Vous savez quand je peux le récupérer ?

* * *

\- Oh il était trop chou ce Jasper ! souffla Alice dans son café latté.

\- De quoi ? C'est la marque du vélo rose ?

Elle commença à glousser.

\- Mais non, Jasper, le vendeur !

\- Ah ! Le blond ? Il a viré tomate à cause de toi.

\- Je lui ai demandé son numéro, j'veux me le taper.

\- Il te l'a donné ?

\- Bien-sûr. Elle esquissa un sourire en coin. Je lui ai déjà envoyé un message pour lui dire de prioriser le vélo de mon amie.

\- T'es sérieuse ?

\- Bah quoi ? Il a dit oui. Il a dit que tu l'aurais d'ici lundi.

\- T'es folle, dit Isabella en riant.

Elle frappa sa poitrine d'un coup de poing.

\- Oh oui je suis folle et il est fou de moi, je me meurs ! Il faut bien être fou de quelqu'un, sinon tu t'ennuie. T'es pas folle de quelqu'un toi ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Y'a pas quelqu'un qui te plait ?

Elle hésite.

\- Non, personne.

* * *

La première chose qu'Isabella remarqua lundi en allant chercher son vélo, c'est la mine déçue du vendeur en la voyant arriver seule.

\- Vous pouvez aller faire un petit tour, et me dire si tout va bien

\- D'accord.

Elle enfourcha son vélo, mis son pied sur la pédale. Mais apercevant du coin de l'oeil la tête abaissée du garçon :

\- Proposez un rendez-vous, Jasper, elle vous dira oui. Puis elle commença à cavaler.

Les rues de Brooklyn étaient étonnamment ensoleillées pour une journée d'automne. Et dans ce soleil pavé entravé par des feuilles mortes, Isabella y glissa ses roues et ses pensées. Alice n'était pas venu exprès. Elle voulait qu'on lui court après. Etre couru après, ça doit être agréable. Aussi agréable que le crissement que les feuilles tombés des arbres de Cadman Palaza Park faisaient, écrasés sous sa bicyclette. Impatient, désiré, promesse d'un nouveau printemps, être couru après.

\- Isabella !

Elle appuya sur les freins sur le champs. Quelque chose dans cet appel l'avait comme saisie toute entière, tout d'un coup. Comme une bulle d'onomatopée qui écrase la case d'une bande dessiné. D'une case à une boite. Une boîte à musique. Et la manivelle recommence à tourner :

\- Isabella…

Elle se retourne. Il était à trois mètres.

\- Edward ?

Il était essoufflé. Il était appuyé sur ses genoux à l'aide de ses paumes. Son étonnement se transforma en inquiétude.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle descendit de son vélo pour se diriger vers lui.

\- Non, je t'ai vu en passant.

Il avait repris quelque peu son souffle.

\- D'accord…bonjour alors !

\- Bonjour !

Petit silence, certaines gouttes de sueur, un vélo entre ces deux, un oeil qui traine.

\- Tu vas bien ? repris Isabella, un peu agitée.

Quelque chose était désaxé dans cette sueur, témoin d'une précipitation hors programme. Ce décalage rendit Edward maladroit.

\- Oui, oui ! Je… Tu es passé devant moi.

\- Oui. J'ai un nouveau vélo !

\- Je faisais mon jogging, il désigna son survêtement. Je t'ai vu passer devant moi, je t'ai appelé une fois, je ne pensais pas que tu allais m'entendre.

\- Ah d'accord ! Je suis désolé de t'avoir interrompu.

Ses doigts se crispèrent sur le guidon.

\- Non, non, c'est … Je voulais prendre une pause, un peu.

\- T'as couru longtemps ?

\- Une trentaine de minute.

\- Ca n'a pas dû être facile, il fait chaud aujourd'hui…

La fin de sa phrase se perdit en un murmure. Edward avait commencé à boire l'eau au goulot. Quand le plastique de sa bouteille se tordit sous pression, il la regarda enfin. Elle manqua d'air à son tour.

\- Tu fais du vélo ?

\- Je viens de l'acheter.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai, tu me l'as dit.

Il l'inspecta quelques secondes. Elle sourit.

\- Il a l'air cool. Il fonctionne bien ?

\- Oui !

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse pour venir tâter la roue avant. Il se relève.

\- Tu allais où ?

\- Je dois retourner au magasin, ils m'ont laissée l'essayer avant de payer la somme intégrale. Je retourne chez moi, après.

\- Je t'accompagne, on rentrera ensemble comme ça.

Un rire s'échappe.

\- Très bien.

Il lui sourit à son tour.

\- C'est quoi ce motif ?

Il pointa les étoiles du doigt, il se moquait un peu. Elle prit part au jeu.

\- Quoi ? Ne l'insulte pas, d'accord !

\- Pourquoi ? Il est vexé ?

\- Oui.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est un vélo de cosmonaute, il faut le respecter.

\- De cosmonaute ?

\- Petite je voulais être cosmonaute, et ça, c'est un vélo de cosmonaute. Il flottait et il était plein d'étoiles.

* * *

Merci pour votre lecture, et désolé pour cette longue absence.

Cette histoire ne voulait pas m'abandonner et je me dois donc de la finir. Je promets d'être beaucoup plus régulière ! (minimum un chapitre hebdomadaire)

J'espère que ce petit (plutôt long pour ce concept) chapitre vous a plu ! :)

ps : je cherche une beta lectrice, si quelqu'un est intéressé !

pps : les reviews sont vraiment un gagne-pain, c'est les 3 reviews que j'ai, que j'ai relu qui m'ont donné envie de continuer ce projet, donc...n'hésitez surtout pas ! (hihihi)


	8. Un coup des fils

**Un coup des fils**

* * *

Le tandem à une seule selle marchait désormais à rebours. Le soleil aveuglait le silence et ses yeux. Elle ne pouvait le regarder, mais il ne la regardait pas de toute façon. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes depuis leur rencontre. Qu'ils avançaient à petit pas en trainant devant eux un hasard irrésolu. Edward semblait être embarrassé et cet embarras rendait Isabella à son tour confuse.

\- Tu m'as dit que t'étudiais à la NYU non ?

Il parlait enfin. La surprise qui en découla rendit sa voix à elle quelque peu bredouillante.

\- Oui, c'est ça !

\- Ca te fais pas mal de chemin à vélo…

\- J'aime vraiment pédaler, ça me réveille.

\- Il faut que tu fasses gaffe, les gens, ici, ils conduisent comme des vrais cinglés, dit-il soucieux.

Elle voulut dire oui, mais quelque chose dans son avertissement l'interloqua. Il avait parlé comme un étranger. Un étranger lasse. Soudain, elle s'en voulut. Les quelques fois où ils s'étaient vus, elle n'avait pratiquement que répondu à ses interrogations. Elle ne savait presque rien de lui. En tout cas, moins que le presque qu'il savait sur elle. Elle s'étonna, aussi, que la curiosité qu'elle nourrissait pour lui ce soit, jusque-là, si peu exprimée.

\- Tu n'es pas d'ici ?

Il sourit.

\- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

\- Tu as dit « ici » comme si tu n'étais pas d'ici mais de quelque part d'autre.

\- De Boston.

Il croisa enfin son regard.

\- Tu es venu pour les études ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais ses yeux s'étaient à nouveau perdus.

\- Non, je travaille.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Il commença à rire.

\- C'est l'inquisition ?

\- Quoi ? Je me demandais seulement pour...

\- Je travaille chez un tailleur de Chelsea.

Son air éberlué la trahit, il s'en amusa tout de suite.

\- Je m'habille si mal ?

\- Non ! Non, pas du tout, c'est juste que …

Elle n'avait vu Edward que dans un pair de jean et un t-shirt uni, bleu, blanc, noir. Et des tennis noirs, toujours.

\- Si mal que ça ? interpréta-t-il son silence, en riant.

\- Mais non ! C'est juste que je ne t'imaginais pas dans cette filière, c'est très précis comme métier, non ?

\- Je suis juste vendeur, c'est un tailleur italien, c'est pour ça qu'il m'a engagé. Je sais parler italien.

\- Tu l'as étudié ?

\- Non, par mes parents. Je suis d'origine italienne.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Quoi, je ne fais pas italien non plus ?

Elle ne put s'empêcher de s'esclaffer.

\- Quelques gènes ont dû être perdus depuis Ellis Island.

\- Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi stéréotypée comme personne…Quoi, qu'est-ce qui me manque ?

\- Les cheveux noirs et puis … tu n'es pas assez poilu.

\- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais que je ne suis pas poilu ?

Cette réplique fit mouche de travers. Isabella détourna son regard vers les sol. Quelque chose comme un imprévu sensuel les mit tous les deux en sourdine. Et les mains d'Edward hésitaient dans ses poches.

\- Les italiens, ils détestent la barbe. Ils ne trouvent pas ça propre. On m'oblige à être tout le temps rasé là-bas, c'est une corvée.

\- Je vois. Propre, nette, pas une goutte de sang de travers sinon une tête de cheval dans un lit.

\- T'es vraiment raciste, tu sais ? Dit-il faussement outré.

\- Je suis désolée, mais tu n'as même pas un prénom italien.

\- C'est toi qui a un prénom italien sans raison.

Elle soupire.

\- Tu marques un point, je déteste mon prénom.

Il voulut lui répondre, mais elle enchaina.

\- Là ! on est arrivé.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans la boutique.

\- Alors, c'était comment ?

\- Parfait, Jasper. Je vais payer le reste.

Transaction effectuée, elle allait lui dire au revoir, mais il parla en premier.

\- Enfaite, Isabella, le message…

Il se tut, timide, ne voulant se trahir devant l'inconnu près de la porte. Il lui fit comprendre son succès par un sourire.

\- Je sais, dit Isabella en souriant à son tour

Edward prêta pour la première fois attention à Jasper. Puis au carrelage sous ses pieds. Il tenait la porte ouverte. Isabella passa sous ses yeux. Il vit Jasper au loin, démanteler une selle. Puis le trou béant laissé par manque de selle. C'est un tandem qui n'aurait pas du avoir lieu. Mais, des cheveux qui chevauchent dans une rue : une fausse excuse comme un mirage au carrefour.

\- Tu viens ?

Il se retourne. Le vent commençait à poindre, à amorcer une bataille avec ces cheveux-là.

\- Oui.

La sonnette tinte au départ d'un client. Elle fit tinter la sienne pour le faire venir plus vite.  
Elle avait de très jolies cheveux. Mais à cet appel, il fallait se contenter du répondeur.


End file.
